customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Birds Invade Town (Thevideotour's version)
Birds Inavade Town is the 10th episode in the sixth season of Tiger Troops. It originally aired on March 17, 1995. Summary Plot Cast *Chris (Jonathan Brandis) *Danny (Justin Whalin) *Darren (Ricky Schroder) *Jimmy (Joey Lawrence) *Zack (Balthazar Getty) *Jay (Will Friedle) *Lily (Allison Mack) *Karen (Nicholle Tom) *Mary (Lisa Wilhoit) *Rachel (Blaze Berdahl) *Ellen (Thora Birch) *Diane (Lacey Chabert) *Akiko (Megan Miyahira) *Anita (Melissa Gonzales) *Ashley (Tiffany Burton) *Bryan (Toby Scott Ganger) *Danielle (Cristina Pucelli) *Dick (Bradley Pierce) *Jeanette (Alexander Picatto) *Katina (Kirsten Dunst) *Lauren (Christina Ricci) *Michael (Mark Humphrey) *Nat (Greg Dantas) *Raine (Kat Herring) *Phillip (Chris Rowan) *Sophie (Lisa Ortiz) *Yang (Christian Buenaventura) Trivia Sound Effects Used Sound Ideas, BIRD, CROW - COMMON CROW: CALLS, ANIMAL Quotes Quote 1: * (Chris, Mary, Rachel, Bryan, Lauren, and Nat walk through a door to Chris' house) * Nat: Guys, we're safe. * Rachel: No more birds in here. * (the kids walk inside the living room) * Chris: Well, what have we done now? * Bryan: Maybe we can play Go Fish in the living room. * Mary: Yes! That's a good game to play! * Nat: Alright. I'm gonna get the game started right now. * (trillions of birds fly through the chimney and inside Chris' house. They all chirp together very frighteningly) * Kids: (shriek while they see birds in Chris' house) AAHHHH!!!! * Lauren: Run! Hurry! Cover your faces! Don't look! * Chris: Dammit, there are birds everywhere! * (one of the birds hit Rachel in the head) * Rachel: Ow! Don't do that! You're gonna invade the whole house! * Chris: Bryan, how we gonna get these birds outta here?! * Bryan: I dunno! * Nat: We'll think of something! * Chris: MUM!! (he goes upstairs) DAD!! * Bryan: Where are you going? Where are you going?! * Lauren: Come back! * Chris: (checks in Kathy's room but Kathy's not there) Nope! (he then checks in Theodore's room, but Theodore's not there) Nope! (he goes into his room, gets the telephone, and calls Kathy) Mom? Hello? * Kathy: (on telephone) Is this Chris Hansen? * Chris: Yes. I invited my friends over to my house to play but suddenly, there are trillions of birds invading my home. * (cuts to Kathy at work) * Kathy: Oh, alright. I'm gonna call the police to solve the problem. * (cuts back to Chris at home) * Kathy: Now who are your friends? * Chris: I have Mary and Rachel-- They're sisters. And Bryan, Nat, and Lauren. * Kathy: Who? * (Chris turns back to see if there's birds) * (the birds invade Chris' room) * Chris: (shouting) AAH!! (lets go of the phone) * Kathy: Chris? * (cuts to Kathy at work) * Kathy: Chris?! Dammit! (hangs up receiver) * Chris: GET AWAY FROM ME! (yelling) NO, GET AWAY FROM ME!! I'M NOT TAKING IT!!! (he runs downstairs) AAHHHH!!!! Run, guys! Let's get the fuck outta here! * (the kids get out Chris' house) * Silver: Look lively, lads! Hurry up! Hurry now! * Gilbert: You men, bring our children back! * Alameda Slim: Put your backs into it! Get these birds alive! * (the sailors are stealing their children) * Gilbert: You can't do this! We're never going to let you! (to the parents) Alright, guys, follow me! Transcript